1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical distance measuring apparatus for survey.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is known an optical distance measuring apparatus for survey which measures the distance to a measurement point by emitting a pulse laser beam to the measurement point, receiving a reflected pulse light from the measurement point, and measuring a time difference and/or phase difference between the emission light and the reflection light. This type of optical distance measuring apparatus typically includes an imaging optical system and a display to display an image captured by the imaging optical system in order to make it possible to visually recognize a predetermined visual field centered on the collimation direction so that the distance to a desired position in the visual field (image) can be measured (for example, see Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2008-527360). With the optical distance measuring apparatus, the distance to a desired position is measured by changing a beam path using a micro scanner element without causing the collimation direction to be changed.
Although the above-described optical distance measuring apparatus theoretically enables the distance to a desired position to be measured, only the use of a micro scanner element is disclosed and no specific configuration is described. For this reason, it is practically difficult to measure the distance to a desired position.